


Dimension Change

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Dimension Change [1]
Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Tsuabasa ends up in a different world, the world of the Go-Busters. He can't get home, and becomes Jin Masato. Years later, his family finally comes to rescue him, and it's only been days in the Magiranger world.





	1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything, just wanted to explore a way to connect Hiroya Matsumoto's ranger characters into one.

Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

MRMRMMRMRMRMMRMMRMRMMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMR

 

It was a year after the events of Magiranger. Houka was working at a department store still not settling on any one guy. Urara was living with Hikaru/Sungel in Magitopia. Makito was still running Aniki farms, where his father helped out occasionally. Miyuki was getting used to having her husband back, as well as getting used to some of the kids moving out. Kai was living in Infershia but was still dating Yuka Yamazaki. Tsubasa was traveling a bit doing boxing tournaments.

*Magiphone rings*

"There is a beast attacking the city," Mandora boy called the Magirangers.

When the siblings all showed up Houka asked, "We defeated N-Ma and Infershia was turned good. Why is this guy here?"

"It escaped its imprisonment in Magitopia. Mom and Dad are talking with Hikaru trying to figure out how to trap him. He can send people to different dimensions," Urara informed them.

"Well, we just can't get hit then!" Kai said morphing and running toward the monster.

"Kai, we need a plan!" Tsubasa called after his brother.

"Let's go," Makito told the group, who morphed and ran after their brother.

"I'll send you all to new places!" The monster laughed.

"That doesn't sound too scary," Houka commented.

"It might be impossible to come back from the other dimensions," Tsubasa replied.

"We can go after the people he sent in Travelion," Urara decided while dodging a hit.

"If we can find the dimensions they got sent to," Makito answered.

The beast also had a katana it was attacking with. It slashed through everyone leaving them down and unmorphed.

"We need to rethink this," Tsubasa said standing up.

"Maybe our parents found a way to trap him," Urara suggested, "We can regroup at home."

"We need to find those innocent people he transported!" Kai said stubbornly running after the monster.

After Kai got knocked down with the katana again, the monster yelled, "Transporting in 3, 2…"

As he was counting down, Kai struggled to get up and move.

"You idiot," Tsubasa ran toward Kai.

"1." The monster laughed as the transporter fired.

The shot hit Tsubasa, leaving the spot he was standing in empty.

"Come on," Makito picked up Kai as the group ran from the beast.

"Tsubasa dropped his magiphone!" Houka grabbed it off the ground.

Tsubasa fell to the ground. He pulled himself up and felt his pocket. No magiphone. All he had was a wallet with very little money and an ID. He analyzed his surroundings; he seemed to be in a normal city but didn't see any familiar landmarks.

"Hey, where did you come from?" a guy who looked about the same age as Tsubasa.

"Uhh," Tsubasa was unsure what to answer.

"You're not from here are you?" the guy questioned.

Tsubasa just shook his head.

"There's a theory that there are multiple dimensions, I've been reading up on it and you just appear out of thin air," the guy told him.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Tsubasa told him.

"I have time, and I doubt you have anywhere to go," the guy told him, "I'm Takeshi Kuroki."

Tsubasa nodded knowing he needed a place to go, "I'm Tsubasa Ozu."

Tsubasa told Kuroki about the Magirangers and how he ended up in this world. A few days passed with Tsubasa crashing on Kuroki's couch, waiting for his siblings to come after him.

"I'm not saying give up hope, but there are a bunch of dimensions they have to search," Kuroki told his new friend.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go to your school. If I can get into engineering I could maybe find a way home myself," Tsubasa mentioned.

"That could take a while but if that's what you want to do I can help you get in and we could get a bigger place so you aren't sleeping on the couch," Kuroki suggested.

Years pass. Tsubasa changes his name after a few years to become a new person and leave his past behind. He gives up the hope that his siblings can find him and though he longs for his family he knows he can't wallow in his memories and sadness.

He becomes Masato Jin, graduates and works with Kuroki. Then, the Messiah incident, trapped in a subdimension, again alone and somewhere new.

Well he's in the same building he's worked in for a few years but everyone has been turned into data and is totally absorbed by the Messiah program. He's not even fully himself, part of his data was absorbed into Messiah, but he has an avatar that can move freely in the subdimension. He builds himself a buddyroid, Beet J Stag, to keep him company. He also builds himself a new morpher. He knew of other sentai teams before the Magirangers, and was excited to learn there were new morphers being made for this world.

The events of Go-Busters occur, Jin uses his data to save Hiromu's life and destroy Messiah and Enter forever, leaving Jin basically dead.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

"There's an influx of energy," Morishita called out while sitting in front of his computer.

"Call them," Commander Kuroki ordered.

"Go-Busters, deploy to this location, there is a strange influx of energy that needs analyzed," Nakamura said through a communication device.

The Go-Busters arrived, finding a huge train and 5 people with matching jackets.

"Who are you?" Hiromu questioned.

"This will sound silly but we are from a different world," Urara told them.

"We don't mean harm, we are searching for someone," Hikaru said calmly.

"We can help," Youko said excitedly.

"We are looking for our brother, Tsubasa, he's 20, long hair, yellow jacket," Makito spoke.

Commander Kuroki, who was watching the screen, looked shocked, "Nakamura, call J please,” he then called to the team, “We’’ help them, bring them here.”

Both groups sat around the table and got to know each other a bit.

"We haven't met rangers in any other dimensions yet," Kai told them.

"How many have you been to?" Ryuji asked.

"This is our sixth, we've been looking for two days," Houka counted.

The door opened and J walked in.

"I need to talk to J alone, can you all wait outside?" The Commander ordered. Nakamura and Morishita left completely while the rest gathered around waiting.

As soon as they walked out and the door closed, Youko told her buddyroid, "Let's put those big ears of yours to good use."

Usada put one ear to the door and started projecting the sounds he heard from the other room.

"Codename: Tsubasa Ozu," they heard the Commander say.

After hearing a whooshing noise they heard, "Kurorin?"

"Jin!" J said excitedly.

"Don't cover me J," Jin sighed, his normal enthusiasm gone.

"Sempai!" Ryuji exclaimed before Hiromu hit his shoulder saying, "shh."

"You are the only one who knew of this backup and it's my last one. Let me stay dead in peace please," they heard Jin comment.

"The Magirangers have arrived; it's only been two days since their brother Tsubasa went missing. They are looking for him so they can take him home," Kuroki told his friend.

They heard a slam on the desk.

"Two days? It's been twenty years!" they weren't sure but they thought they heard a quiet frustrated sob.

The Ozu siblings and Go-Busters looked around at each other confused.

"Time does move differently in some dimensions…especially with beasts messing with things," Hikaru thought out loud.

"What should I tell them?" the Commander finally asked.

"I don't know. Tell them I died. Tell them I am content in my new life, anything, but I can't do this after 20 years," Jin muttered.

The group looked at each other.

"Jin is their brother?" Youko whispered.

"Jin?" The Ozu siblings whispered confused.

"Are you content dead?" The commander said angrily, "You always said if you had magic you could go home. Can't you use it to get your data back? Get your body back?"

"Even if I could, I have been through so much," Jin exploded, "I not only was torn from my family saving my dumbass brother, but I was torn from this life to spend thirteen years in the subdimension alone, leaving my body now 27, but my mind 40. I was 20 then, I'm not the brother they lost," Jin finished.

"So that's it?" his friend asked.

"Yeah," Jin said quietly.

Makito pounded the door open.

"We don't care if you've changed, you are still our brother," Makito insisted.

"We shouldn't have given the rabbit super hearing," Jin sighed, not turning to face them.

"I'm sorry all of this happened to you Ji-nii. It's all my fault," Kai admitted.

"You idiot," Jin still didn't turn, repeating his last words to Kai before his twenty years apart.

Urara spoke up, "Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

Jin put his hand on his head in thought, "Just give me a little bit, ok?" he said quietly.

He finally turned, giving his siblings and sensei their first look at him. "J, let's go," he pointed to the door and almost sounded like his normal self.

After he left, the group all sat around to talk about what happened to Tsubasa in the past twenty years.

The Commander sighed, leaving his desk and put his hands out offering seats to the group.

"He looks so grown up!" Houka exclaimed.

"What is this subdimension?" Kai questioned.

"What did he mean by dead?" Urara wondered.

"I thought the anti-vaglass program was his last backup," Ryuji mentioned.

"This is his story to tell, but I can tell you some of it," The Commander started, "I found him when he came through to this world. We became friends and roommates. He became an engineer to study interdimensional travel because he still had hope he could get home. Eventually, he lost hope and changed his name as a sign of that."

The group nodded in understanding.

"We worked together, along with Hiromu's parents and Youko's mother, at a facility that ended up being sent to a subdimension. It is almost like a mini world which had hardly anything in it except the Messiah program we were trying to lock away and the building that we worked in. These three," he pointed to the Go-Busters, "and their buddyroids," he indicated to Nick, Gorisaki and Usada, "were the only ones to escape due to a vaccine program that they had been given. Jin was taken along with the building to the subdimension. Everyone in the main section was turned into data and absorbed into Messiah."

The siblings looked surprised. Nick put his hand on Hiromu's shoulder to help keep him calm knowing the topic was still a bit touchy.

"However, as Jin was not in the main section, not all of his data was downloaded into Messiah. He had a computerized version of his body, like the one you just saw, to move around in the subdimension. He spent 13 years there trying to find a way out. He made his own Buddyroid, and found a way to send him to this dimension. J then acted as a marker to bring his avatar, the computerized body, here. He had built his own morpher and one for J as well, and they fought along with the Go-Busters. However, to finally defeat Messiah and the avatars he created, as well as save Hiromu, he had to give up the rest of his data. He had a few backups in J though, this one being the last."

"Shouldn't he not remember anything though if it's a backup like Escape?" Ryuji wondered.

"The way he designed it, he knows some of what is going on because he is also connected to J's memories so he knows that time has passed and some things going on."

"All of this happened to him because I rushed in to attack that stupid beast?" Kai said angrily.

"Siblings would give up anything to save each other," Makito admitted knowing he would have done the same thing.

"I wonder if he will come back," Houka questioned.

"He will find the courage," Hikaru was positive.

"Is there a spell that can give him a real body again?" Urara wondered.

"We could ask Magiel, but let's see what he wants to do," Hikaru replied to his wife.

"Should we look for him?" Gorisaki asked his partner.

Youko replied instead, "He has Jueki with him. J knows him best, he'll help him decide what to do."

"Go Busters, look after our guests, we'll reconvene in a few hours if he hasn't come back," Kuroki decided.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMMRMRRMR

"J, what would you do if you had two homes? Would you stay in the current one, or go to the old one? I don't know what to do," Jin admitted to his buddyroid who was sitting next to him on a tree branch.

"You spent time here, while living in the subdimension. You could live in both," J suggested while picking up a bug crawling next to him.

"I've changed so much since I lived there though," Jin thought aloud looking up to the clouds above.

"You changed in the subdimension too, but you came back here, yes?" J answered.

J was one of the only people Jin ever cried in front of, normally hiding his true emotions. However, out in the forest with no one looking, he let tears stream down his face, "I lost my family and I thought I'd never see them again. But now I have another chance. I lost everyone in the subdimension. I have been in three worlds, and either everyone else dies, or I die, and even if I can live again, why should I go through more heart break? People around me will die, or something else will go wrong, and I don't know if I can take more of that."

After a few minutes J spoke up, "Is your home world this fascinating?"

Jin nodded, "I'm not sure I appreciated it as much as I should have," he sighed wiping the tears from his face.

"You have two worlds to explore and enjoy, don't let the bad things outweigh the good."

"Yeah, you're right," Jin smacked J's arm, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were programed to know the answers."

"Maybe you programmed me with the answers."

Jin shook his head and laughed, "We should get back before they all start to worry."

When they heard the doors open, they all turned to look. Jin was standing there and started to speak but J stepped in front of him, "I have returned."

"Don't cover me," Jin smacked his buddyroid's head and pushed him out of the way.

"The way they act together you'd think J was his sibling," Houka noticed.

"I'm sure there are a few things wrong with him just like you guys," Jin laughed.

He went to the front of the room and spoke to the group, "Kurorin, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Niichan, neechan, I'm sorry. I originally didn't want to think about going back because I had reached a point I had given up completely. I'm ready to go home, though I don't know if I can with just my avatar. Hiromu, Ryuji, Youko, I'm sorry I never told you about this. We had too many other things to focus on, like Messiah and Enter, it just wasn't important to that story."

"Wait, did J know? Why didn't he tell us?" Nick wondered.

"He does have a habit of spilling Jin's secrets," Usada mentioned.

"I built him; I can put locks on things. The things he says aren't locked information, either because I didn't get to it yet or hope he'd have the sense to not say things," Jin informed them.

"I have sense," J stepped closer to Jin.

"Sense to spill my secrets," Jin slapped his buddyroids arm.

They heard a chiming noise coming from Houka’'s pocket.

"Oh yeah," Houka remembered, "Here," she held out Tsubasa's magiphone.

"A new spell code," Urara noticed.

"Tsubasa's courage to confront his past has given him a new spell."

Jin took it into his hands, "It's been forever."

He punched in the spell code and spoke words that sounded like rambling to the Go-Busters, and a light surrounded his body.

After the light went away Houka asked, "Do you feel any different?"

He shrugged in response and put his hand to his neck, "I have a pulse. The spell must have made me a real body again."

"Your body still looks 27," Hiromu commented.

"Still making Ryuji oldest," Jin joked referring to the time he and Ryuji argued about age.

"You are still 40!" Ryuji complained.

"Nope, 27," Jin stuck his tongue out.

"Does that make him the new Aniki?" Houka wondered.

Makito looked almost insulted.

"He's the first born, he's still Aniki," Jin put his hand on Makito's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you went through all of this for me," Kai said quietly.

"Hey, it's what big brothers are for, protecting their little brothers from harm," he put his arm around Kai and rubbed his head.

"What happened exactly?" Ryuji asked.

"Someone," Jin smirked, "was going to get hit, so I pushed him away and saved him."

"Oh, we could have had him instead?" Youko asked.

"Aren't you glad it was me?" Jin joked.

"You know, without you we might have made the perfect buddyroid," Ryuuji joked back.

"Perfection is boring," Jin snapped back.

"I think we are perfect," Nick mentioned quietly to Gorisaki and Usada.

"Oh that reminds me, I did create a zord based off of you sensei," Jin laughed talking to Hikaru.

The Go-Busters looked puzzled, as did the Magirangers.

"What kind of zord would you make from him?" Urara wondered.

"A frog," he stuck his tongue out at his sister and her husband.

Urara cringed and then got serious, "Are you coming home Tsubasa? Or would you rather go by Jin or Masato?"

"I don't know where I'll stay, and call me whatever you like, but I'd like to be able to come and go to both worlds as I please," he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ryuji, "Think we can build these? We can get the transport information from Travelion to get exact locations."

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It's like a transport bracelet, so we'd just press a button and could go from one location here to one location there and back. That way, we don't need to ride Travelion. It's similar to that monsters blaster but instead of any random location, it's between two points. But if we make a few, not only can I go back and forth but the Go-Busters and Magirangers can visit each other's worlds to see new things."

"Mom and dad will be happy," Urara smiled.

"You might be needing this," Kuroki finally spoke up from his chair, pulling out a jacket from his desk.

"You kept that old thing?" Jin grabbed his old yellow Magiranger jacket from his friend.

"You tried to get rid of it when you became Jin, but I never gave up on Tsubasa finding his family," his friend said remembering the past.

Jin took off his signature white jacket and put on the yellow and black garuda jacket.

"It still fits too," he gave a small grin.

"Twenty years later you finally made your big dream come true," Kuroki assessed.

"I've made a lot of dreams in those twenty years though," his friend answered. Tsubasa knew he was finally happy even though his life hasn't been what he originally envisioned.

He traveled home with his family in Travelion and spent a few days seeing his parents and going through his old stuff. His parents were surprised at his age change, but the family had been through other weird things, so they could get past this.

Tsubasa decided to give up on boxing in his home world, as his body wasn't in the shape it was in before and he also was unsure how to explain to everyone how he suddenly looked older. He decided to stay in the Go-Busters world, working with Ryuji and spending lots of time with Youko and Hiromu. Ryuji quickly built the bracelets. Tsubasa would go home regularly to have dinner with his family, but once or twice a month, the Go-Busters would travel to the Ozu home or the Ozu family would travel to the Go-Busters base and have a giant group dinner, bringing together both Jin/Tsubasa's worlds.

End

 


	2. Extra Scenes/Lead into Sequel

Here are a few extra scenes I wanted to throw into this little universe I created. I don’t own the characters or Sentai. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

 

Extra scene about two weeks after Dimension Change 1:

"We are almost done with the dinner for your friends, you might want to bring them over," Miyuki told her son. The Magirangers had met the Go-Busters, but this was the first big dinner they were having together.

"I'll go get them, what are you making?" Tsubasa wondered.

"We decided to go with mom's famous chicken and dumplings," Urara informed her brother.

Tsubasa froze in his spot, "Shit."

"Watch your language," Makito said entering the room.

"I'm 40 years old," he replied with a small laugh.

"Still, not in front of mom," his older brother scolded.

"Mom, I'm warning you now, and I completely forgot, but Hiromu is afraid of chickens," he admitted.

"It's dead, it can't hurt him," Houka walked in.

"Yeah, I know that, but with his vaccine program even the word chicken can make him freeze up. So if he is acting weird, or we have to hit him to unfreeze him, don't worry about it," he told them.

"I understand. You have some interesting friends," Miyuki said stirring the dumplings.

As soon as the Go-Busters and their Commander arrived, everyone sat at the table except Kai who was late.

As he walked in he noticed the food, "Oh, Chicken and Dumplings, my favorite!"

Hiromu froze up, and ended up spilling the water that he was drinking.

"Is he ok? Did I break him?" Kai wondered.

Youko slapped Hiromu while Ryuji held out a napkin for his friend.

"He's afraid of chickens," Houka whispered.

"I've tried to get over my fear, and I can at least eat it now sometimes," Hiromu said quietly.

"I think Jin made it worse," Youko replied.

"Oh yeah," he remembered, "I dressed as one and jumped out of a box…"

"Don't remind me," Hiromu sighed.

"You've become a bit more outgoing haven't you?" Miyuki analyzed her son.

He shrugged in response.

"He won't admit it," Kuroki laughed, noticing how much his friend had changed from the day he fell onto the street out of thin air.

GBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBBG

 

“Where has Jin been?” Yoko wondered. It had been a week since the Magirangers landed in the Go-Busters world, bringing Jin/Tsubasa back to life.

 

“He was spending a few days with his family, but I thought we’d see him by now,” Hiromu replied.

 

“I’m sure Sempai has a lot to catch up on,” Ryuuji mentioned.

 

“Haven’t seen J either,” Yoko voiced.

 

“Maybe he went to meet his creator's family?” Ryuuji suggested.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where has Tsubasa been?” Kai asked. Tsubasa came home a few days to catch up and go through some stuff but hasn’t been back since.

 

“He’s probably catching up with his other friends. He built a whole life in that world,” his mother answered while she took a pan of cookies from the oven.

 

“Last week we were searching for him, and now he’s a completely different person,” Kai sighed.

 

“He’s still your brother, just a bit older,” their mother smiled. It had been a shock for her to find out her son had gone missing and an even bigger shock finding out he spent twenty years in that other world, but she was proud of the man he turned into.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin spent the first day back fixing the times between worlds so time flowed at the same speed.

The second and third day he spent catching up with family.

After that, he and J left on a trip to get accustomed to a real body again.

The first night was celebrating by drinking.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Jin pointed at J drunkenly.

 

“You need to stop,” J insisted, taking the bottle away. Jin hadn’t had very much to drink but it had been over 14 years since he had any alcohol, so his body wasn’t used to it.

 

Jin tried to stand but fell back into his chair.

 

“Just stay there,” J commanded. Jin warned him beforehand that things might get out of hand.

 

“I need to pee,” Jin laughed, “It’s so weird being human again. I feel like I spend half of my day in a bathroom.

 

“You were easier when made of data,” J agreed while helping his friend up.

 

The next day Jin spent hungover in their camping tent, only coming out to use the bathroom.

 

The day after Jin woke early and made coffee.

 

“I found this beetle while you were sleeping,” J showed.

 

“You are running out of room to keep them,” Jin reminded. J had a small room at the Go-Busters command center, which was now filled with his bug collection.

 

“Once you get an apartment I’ll have more room for them,” J said assuredly.

 

“Who says I’ll let you keep bugs in my apartment?” Jin asked with a smirk.

  
“Nick lives with Hiromu, Usada lives with Yoko, Gorisaki lives with Ryuuji, so I thought I’d live with you,” J mentioned.

 

“I guess I do need to find a real place to live. Maybe Kurorin will let me stay at the center like the others?” he sighed remembering his responsibilities, “I need money, maybe I still have those stocks I bought years ago?”

 

He spent the next few hours making lists of things he needed to check on once he got back.

When he finally arrived back at the command center he met with Kuroki.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We can provide you a place here,” Kuroki assured.

“As long as it’s bigger than J’s room. It’s not like I have much stuff yet, but who knows what kind of fun things I’ll pick up,” Jin gave a small laugh.

GBGBGBGBBGBGBGBGBGBGBBGGBBGBGBGBBGBGBGBGBGBGBBGBGBGBGBGBG

 

Three weeks after Dimension change 1:

 

“J, did I remember to eat today?” Jin looked up from his new desk. Two days prior the president of the local university begged him to share his engineering knowledge, so he agreed, making him the newest professor on campus. He just got the keys to his new office and was going through a stack of paperwork about what classes he was going to teach.

 

“Yes, you’ve eaten twice today,” J reminded.

 

“My head is starting to hurt, can you get me some medicine?” Jin asked quietly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week went by and his head still hurt.   
  
“I guess I’ll have to go to a real doctor,” Jin sighed trying to focus. He’d just finished moving the new books he bought into the office as well as a few decorations to hang on the wall.

 

Jin had met the doctor from the command center before but hadn’t had to go through an appointment yet.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week went by and Jin went through a CAT scan and an MRI.

“It’ll be a few more weeks before we have all of the results back,” the doctor informed, “but I’ve written you a script which should help in the meantime.”

 

Between potions for headaches and the medicine, he could get the headache down to a dull ache, but it would still spike up to throbbing migraine if he wasn’t careful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of classes when Jin’s body slowed for the first time. He had woken up late, misplaced his notes, and arrived at the wrong building.

 

“Why am I so sluggish today?” Jin asked out loud to his buddyroid.

 

“You do remind me of a slug,” J assessed.

 

“I feel like I am treading through mud,” Jin mentioned. He finally arrived, ten minutes late. After class though his body seemed to be working back at normal speed. He wrote it off as tiredness and forgot all about it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There’s a lot of extra data in your body, but other than that everything looks clear. No tumors, no cancer, nothing to be causing these headaches. Let’s try a new medicine and see if that helps anymore,” the doctor suggested.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are acting like a slug again,” J pointed out.

 

“I’mjustalil,” Jin slurred. He looked confused then said slowly, “I am just a little tired and my head is killing me.”

 

“Maybe the slowness is related to your head?” J suggested, “Talk to the doctor.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jin sighed, ‘I should though...’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you alright? You’ve been over making potions a lot lately,” Urara noticed.

 

“Are you alright? You’ve been home a lot too,” Jin poked back.

 

“It’s been lonely with Hikaru and Smokey out on a trip,” Urara confessed.

 

“I’m just practicing, I have 20 years of potion making to make up on,” Jin gave a small smile. He knew Urara was still wondering but hoped that would keep her quiet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He decided to finally go to the doctor again, this time for the slowing down. After another CT scan, MRI, and then a stress test, the doctor finally came to one conclusion....

  


Thanks for reading! Check out Dimension Change 2 for more of the story!

 


End file.
